The solvent stabilizer 1,4-dioxane has drawn increasing attention as it is being discovered in water supplies across the United States. Although once thought to be a benign compound, recent toxicology tests have shown that 1,4-dioxane is a probable human carcinogen. 1,4-dioxane was added to solvents like 1,1,1-trichloroethane as an antioxidant and acid inhibitor and the solvent was frequently spilled or dumped onto the ground where it entered the groundwater. The stabilizer 1,4-dioxane is miscible in water so once it gets into the groundwater it is very difficult to remove. The low Henry's constant of 1,4-dioxane makes technologies such as stripping ineffective because the transfer of 1,4-dioxane from water into air is considered negligible. Studies have shown that as little as 10 percent removal of 1,4-dioxane can be achieved from groundwater using stripping, even at an air-to-water stripping ratio 10 times more aggressive than conventional designs used for most other volatile organics. This has led those skilled in the art to conclude that the small decreases in 1,4-dioxane concentration are not repeatable or reliable enough to consider stripping to be a viable option for 1,4-dioxane remediation. Because of the great difficulty that exists in removing 1,4-dioxane from water, the only reliable technology believed known for treatment of 1,4-dioxane in water is the very expensive technology known as advanced chemical oxidation. Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative method to remove 1,4 dioxane from water.